


Small Victories

by ABSedarian



Series: Trauma Team [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: AU, F/F, Prompt Fic, Quiet Interlude, medical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: H.G., Myka, Emma and Regina relax after a hard week at work.





	Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Racethewind_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racethewind_10/gifts).



> Prompt from racethewind10: _if you're taking fic prompts: Trauma team au - any quiet moment with all four of them. maybe.."small victories"?_
> 
> Hope this is what you envisioned. :)

The wind and waves create a beautiful, mellow sound that is only interrupted by the roaring laughter coming from three of the four women on board a medium-sized yacht.

“Oh my God, Helena,” Myka gasps between bouts of deep belly laughter, pointing between her wife and a fish lying lifelessly next to her feet on the deck. “You should have seen your fa-face.”

Emma wipes at a tear while trying to draw in deep breaths. She feels like she's been laughing for ten minutes straight ever since Helena pulled the fish on board only to be slapped in the face with it. Emma's never going to forget H.G.'s stunned and frankly _disgusted_ face. “I wish I had a camera because damn that face was definitely worth it.” She lets out another snicker, slowly calming down. “And the fish looked pretty stunned too.”

“Camera, you say? What’s it worth to you, dear?” Regina, who's standing a little way to the side, lets out an evil little chuckle while holding up her phone. “Because depending on what you’re willing to give I might or might not have filmed the whole thing.”

“Fish slap and all?” Myka asks, both she and Emma dropping their rods to hurry to Regina’s side.

“Like I said,” Regina says with a grin to Myka. “Depends on what it’s worth to Emma.”

“Whatever it is,” H.G. speaks up with a dirty look at the fish that seamlessly wanders to her wife and her two friends, “I’ll double it.”

Emma gives H.G. a slow, dirty smirk and drawls, “I doubt that very, very much.”

“Yeah,” Myka adds, crossing her arms in front of her chest which would probably look more intimidating to her wife if she were wearing anything but a very attractive bikini. “So do I actually. Besides, I agree that this is something that should be kept for posterity.”

“The great Captain Wells beaten by a fish.” Emma uses her hand to draw the headline into the blue sky causing Myka to start laughing again.

Helena throws her arms up, almost tossing her rod overboard. “Go ahead, have fun at my expense,” she grouses but it doesn’t sound all that mad.

“Well, it _is_ your own fault,” Regina points out with a grin. “Seeing as it was _your_ job to bring the steaks for tonight’s BBQ and you forgot to bring the cooler …”

“Details, details,” H.G. replies, finally letting out a laugh of her own. “So what are we going to do with that huge beast?”

All eyes go to the fish which is indeed huge. “I’d say it’s a damn good start on dinner.” Emma goes to take a closer look, measuring the fish with her arms. “Actually I’m pretty sure that not so little fishy is big enough for all of us.”

“Does that mean I actually won this horrendous fishing bet?” H.G. asks, eyebrow spiked. “At my first attempt at fishing?”

“Looks like it.” Regina checks the cooler where everyone dropped their catches of the afternoon. “It definitely is the biggest of all the fish we caught.”

“Congratulations, my darling,” Myka smiles. “Name your prize.”

H.G. pulls Myka into her arms with a grin and moves in for a kiss. At the last moment, however, she stops, her eyes meeting Regina’s over Myka’s shoulder. “Delete that video or whatever it is you took.”

“Aw, Helena!” Myka slaps her wife’s shoulder. “Really?”

“Really,” H.G. confirms. “That’s my prize.”

Her eyes meet Regina’s and stay there until the other woman nods reluctantly. “Consider it done.” Regina fiddles with her phone for a few seconds, then looks up with a shrug and a small, barely noticeable grin.

“Damn. No prize for you then,” Emma whispers in Regina’s ear as H.G. pulls Myka into a small kiss, claiming another prize for herself.

Regina turns her head. “Are you sure about that?” she whispers back, her mouth brushing against Emma’s. “Are you absolutely certain you’ll be able to lie next to me tonight in bed and not touch me? After spending the last week practically working around the clock without any _private_ time? We’ve barely seen each other in a week unless we were elbow deep in someone … Well in that case, my dear, I admire your strength of character, especially considering what I have plann—”

At that, Emma’s resolve breaks. Her hands fly up and into Regina’s hair, closing the minute distance between their lips in a fierce kiss. “You’re going to be the death of me one day, Doctor Mills,” she rasps when she pulls back after a few delicious moments only to dive back in for another kiss.

“If you say so.” Regina has to clear her throat before she can speak and turn to face H.G. and Myka who are whispering their own quiet words to each other between kisses.

“So … everybody ready to head for the cabin?”

 

* * * * * *

Night has fallen but it’s still warm, especially sitting around a fire pit on the small, secluded beach by Regina’s cabin. Well, sitting is a stretch given that the two couples are relaxing in two hammocks strung up between the trees lining the beach.

They had dinner — the fish expertly prepared by Myka — and shared lively conversation which has slowly petered out to make room for companionable silence, broken only by the odd comment or observation.

Myka is snuggled into H.G.’s arms, head resting against her chest, the sound of the steady heart beat lulling her into a peaceful state which is only enhanced by the way H.G. is running her hands along her body.

“This is exactly what we need after this week, isn’t it?” Helena says into the silence, her voice soft and relaxed.

“It is,” Myka agrees, cuddling a little closer.

“I thought the week would never end,” Emma adds. “I mean I’ve seen a lot of stuff since I started working here, but this … _this_ week was its own brand of special.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Regina mutters, just barely audible for Helena and Myka.

“I think sometimes that there are no quiet weeks any more,” Emma muses. “At least I haven’t seen one down here yet.”

“That’s the way this job goes,” H.G. says after a moment. “It can be brutal —“

“Can be?” Myka cuts in. “It _is_ brutal most of the time.”

“It’s _brutal_ most of the time,” H.G. amends easily. “But isn’t it all worth it when we manage to save more people than we lose?”

“Aren’t the inspirational speeches my job, Doctor Wells?” Regina’s voice has an amused lilt to it.

“Haven’t heard one coming from you in ages, so I thought you probably forgot how to do them,” Helena tosses back, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

“I do agree with you, though,” Regina adds. “Every life we claw back from the drain is a victory. And this week? Well …”

“It was a lot of victories,” Myka continued from where Regina had trailed off. “When the first people were brought in from that gas explosion I was sure we’d lose most of them …”

“But we managed to save every last one,” Emma finishes Myka’s sentence quietly. “Every. Last. One.”

“And thanks to Myka we even managed to welcome a new baby to the world,” Regina reminds them softly.

That was the scary highlight of the week. One of the victims caught in the gas explosion was eight months pregnant when she had been flung ten feet and straight into a wall from the blast. She was hurt badly but through some kind of miracle her baby had been unharmed. The first two days they fought for the mother’s life with one complication after another arising but all without causing the baby undue stress which was practically unheard of. It was only when the mom went into labor — most probably induced by the stress her body was under — that they had to act quickly. It was pure chance that Myka was right there while the others were busy working on two badly burned patients who had developed ad infections, and saved the woman and baby with an emergency c-section before the ObGyn on duty could even make it down to the trauma bays.

“I heard they’re calling her Myka,” Emma says, her smile audible in her voice. They all heard that and reminded Myka as often as possible, especially Pete and Emma.

“I still think they should have stuck with whatever name they had planned to give her,” Myka mutters but she can’t deny the small glow in her chest at the thought.

“Take your moments where you find them, darling,” H.G. whispers quietly. She leans over the side of the hammock to pick up their glasses, making sure that Emma and Regina already have theirs. Once she’s settled back against Myka, she raises her glass. “Here’s to victories large and small.”

“To victories,” the others echo and empty their glasses.

Silence descends upon them once more, only interrupted by the sounds of the sea and the crackling of the fire. Regina smiles into the night sky, sending a thought to Henry as she did every night she wasn’t there to kiss him goodnight. “Ready to head to bed, dear?” she ask after several minutes, her lips pressed to Emma’s ear, teeth nipping at the shell.

Emma hums her reply. “Did you really delete that video?”

Regina looks over at H.G. and Myka who are locked in an intimate embrace before smiling at Emma. “I did delete it from my phone,” she whispers slowly. “But not before I saved it to the cloud first.”

“Did I mention that I love you?” Emma asks with a huge smile.

“Not lately,” Regina lies. “But you could always _show_ me.”

They work their way out of the hammock with as much grace as two people all tangled up can, and head for the boat, leaving H.G. and Myka to their hammock and the night.

They never even notice, tangled up in each other as they are.

**The End**


End file.
